elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:StarWarsHalleluja
Achtung! Hier spricht ein sehr neugieriges Säugetier der Spezies Homo Sapiens Sapiens zu ihnen. Es wird ihnen ohne Unterlass Löcher in den Bauch fragen wenn es Interesse hat, aber jetzt weiter im normalen Text. Hey Willkommen auf meinem Profil. Info: Ich bin ein Mitglied der Gesellschaft das allgemein zum Fachbegriff (naja nicht wirklich Fachbegriff) Zocker gehört. Ich spiele seit 10 Jahren alles Mögliche an Spielen, besitze einen eigenen PC, eine Xbox360 (ich bin weder anti PS3 noch Microfsoft Fanboy, aus meiner Sicht ist das einfach die bessere Konsole) und eine Nintendo Wii, wenn mich jemand in Spielen sucht, findet er mich auf Uplay unter: assasinscre1995, auf Steam unter: assassinscre oder bei Xbox Live unter assassinscre Games spiele ich im Grunde alles was mir gefällt und vor allem, wie man meinen Accounts entlesen kann, Assassin's Creed. Star Wars: auch in der Jedipedia bin ich unterwegs da ich ein großer Star Wars Fan bin (kommt mir nicht mit Star Trek davon halte ich absolut nichts), wer jedoch Fragen zu SW hat, einfach mir stellen oder schaut gleich in die JP. Das wars an Info über mich schönen Tag noch. Halle (Diskussion) 22:23, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wenn ich nicht ich wäre sondern... *ein Monat: Juni *ein Wochentag: Freitag *eine Tageszeit: Nacht *ein Planet: Mars *ein Tier: Tiger *eine Richtung: Vorwärts *eine Zahl: 42 *ein Kleidungsstück: T-Shirt *ein Schmuckstück: Ring *eine Pflanze: Kaktus *ein Baum: Tanne *ein Vogel: Adler *ein Möbelstück (WTF): Tisch *ein Wetter: Gewitter *ein mythisches Wesen: Phönix *eine Farbe: Orange *ein Element: Feuer *ein Körperteil: Herz *ein Wort: Leben *ein Gefühl: Freude *ein Getränk: Sprite *eine Eissorte: Schokolade *eine Stadt: Florenz Und sollte das hier irgendjemand Interessieren hier kommen 198 (Ja ich weiß ich habe zu viel Zeit...) Fragen und Antworten zu mir: 1. Dein Name ist? --> Lucas 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Asa, Halle, Creed (kommt von meinen Nicks) 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Sommer 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Ganz sicher nicht. 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Nope 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Es geht 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> VfB ein Leben lang 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Musik 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> *Nein. 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Ich trag grade keine 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Muss man Steckbriefe mögen? 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 23 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 4. 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Wenn ich singe wellt sich die Tapete was schließen wir daraus? 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Ja… 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Trage grade keine 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Hauptsache man kann entspannen 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nope 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Nicht dein Chef 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Star Wars, Iron Man, The Avengers und viele mehr 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Es geht 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Nope 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Woher soll ich das wissen? 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> assassinscre 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 02:47 27. Welches Wetter? --> Nacht 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Das eine trägt einen Grünen Anzug und hat ein Schwert und das andere ist nervig und ruft: Hey listen 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Eiscreme^^ 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Ja 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Jep 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Auch gut 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Das was auch immer das ist was im Loch Ness wohnt 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Hard Rock 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> weder noch 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Science Fiction 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Beides 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Weder noch 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nein weil ich das wusste^^ 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Gewinnt endlich eine WM ich will das noch sehen bevor ich Rentner werde *Update* Jeji endlich^^ Noch ne EM dann is fertig. 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Braun 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> Es atmet also kann man es töten 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Sakrileg da ich das andere nicht kenne 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Das Schwankt 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ja 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Muss ich mir noch überlegen 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Alles außer NEIN wäre eine Lüge 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nope 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Ich habn Glas voll Dreck, Ich habn Glas voll Dreck! (Frage beantwortet?) 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Nein 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Kater 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Alexander der Große 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Mädchen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Faul, Skyguy, Katniss 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Ich bin das Schicksal 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Linkin Park Bleed it out 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Ja 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich zocke gerne täglich mehr als 10 Stunden? LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? --> SCHOKO 64. Buch? --> Schmitz Katze 65. Wort? --> Miau 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Mein Zimmer 68. Computerspiel? --> Ich hab mehr als nur eine Antwort aber wenn ich muss: Assassin’s Creed 2 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Monopoly 70. Sportart? --> Gaming (und das zählt!) 71. Sportspiel? --> Nicht FiFa (bin ich grauenhaft drin 72. Klamotten? --> Hauptsache sie passen mir? 73. Süßigkeit? --> SCHOKO 74. Beschäftigung? --> Zocken, Atmen, Lesen, Youtube schauen 75. Schulfach? --> Geschichte 76. Musik? --> Rock, Pop, allgemein alles 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Jennifer Lawrence, Mark Hamill, Robert Downey Jr. 78. Baum? --> Baum. 79. Blume? --> egal 80. Lied? --> What i’ve done 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Was ist das? -->Hab den Steckbrief von einer FF.de Userin gek.. geborgt 82. Ausrede? --> Wie kommst du auf die Idee ICH mach sowas? 83. Witz? --> Achtung Flachwitze von mir tödlich unwitzig: Wieso braucht man ein Katzenklo wenn man keine Katze hat? Man war neulich beim Hypnotiseur… 84. Kinofilm? --> Star Wars Episode IV 85. Fantasywesen? --> Baum? 86. Comic? --> keiner 87. Ballspiel? --> Ich bin sehr faul… 88. Getränk? --> Red Bull Cola 89. Band? --> Linkin Park? 90. Musical? --> Niemals! 91. Landschaft? --> Egal 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Gedanken lesen 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Tastatur 94. Farbstift? --> Rot 95. Schmuck? --> Typ? 96. Wildtier? --> Luchs 97. Freizeitpark? --> Mag ich nicht so 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Keine 99. Gemälde? --> absolut keine Ahnung 100. Wetter? --> Wolkenlos 25 Grad im Schatten, Leichte Brise 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Good old Times 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Sind gut. 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Ich kann nicht Schwimmen. 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Ich dusche lieber 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Mathe… (ja ich weiß das man das braucht aber ich mag keine Buchstabenrechnungen) 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Mathe, Haftbefehl 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Eine ganze Menge 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Sieh dir einfach die Sith an. 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel und dann auf in die Sauerei 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Igitt die Außenwelt… (Hallo hier sitzt ein Gamer?) 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Nein. 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Singen 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Präsident Snow 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Ja 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Wahnsinnig trifft es eher 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Da kann ich nicht schlafen 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ja (mit der Schulklasse ein Buch geschrieben) 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Das waren 2 oder 3 für Kreative Idee und Integration 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Ich les sie lieber 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Ich google das jetzt und meld mich dann da nicht an. 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Ist offensichtlich oder? 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? -->Einfallslosigkeit und das Lieblingsspiel vor der Nase 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Braucht man da einen Liebling? 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Wenn ich das jetzt alles hinschreibe sitz ich morgen noch hier… 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Evangelisch 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Haben wir in der Schule 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Mag ich nicht 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Kann ich auch nicht leiden^^ 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Grippe 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Ferien ftw. 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Ich genieße sie gerade 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Das beste 20€ Spiel was ich im Media Markt sehe mitnehmen (bei uns hats leider keinen Gamestop…) 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei Bewerbungsschreiben 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Ja 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Schwere Entscheidung: Ritter mit Piratencrew auf einem Burgschiff? 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Ja. 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Nur in Mathe gegenüber den Aufgaben mit Buchstaben 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Im ridin Solo und das ist gut so 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Arial 141. Welche Größe? --> 12 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> Ja 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Es war eine komplette Liste ALLER Items aus Skyrim 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Muss man den kennen? 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Achte ich bei sowas nicht drauf 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Steht hinten im Schrank les ich noch 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> Was sagte ich zu Mathe? Und 0 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Lesen 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Ich wiederhole: FAUL. 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Ich saufe halt nicht ab 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Improvisation, Strategisches denken, Planung, Taktik 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein 154. Was isst du gleich? --> es ist inzwischen 3:14 wer isst um die Zeit? 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> Wenn ich sie endlich kriege hoffentlich ewig 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel! 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Ja 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> Die Zähle ich jetzt sicher nicht 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Eine Menge 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Alles was mir gefällt 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> König von Deutschland von Andreas Eschbach meinem Lieblingsautor 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Meint man damit diese Textdinger oder MMO’s? Ich spiel hin und wieder TOR 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Ich spiel das nicht so oft 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> dazu müsste ich dein Pinboard kennen und Dich. 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Nicht mehr (ich vergesse die zu gießen) 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Ja 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Gibt’s die noch? 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Lord Vader 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Ja aber ich frag mich wieso. 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Elinn Faggan (Das Marsprojekt), Stephen Foxx (Das Jesus Video) 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Meistens 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Action 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Ich hab keine Ahnung 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> 30cm 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,85 und Schuhgröße 48 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich denke Logisch. Ich bin bekloppt. Ich lese Storys nur am Stück und dann ist durch 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Tod. 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Irgendwas total Beklopptes 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Mathelehrer werden, zu einem Haftbefehl „Konzert“ gehen. 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Den wo wir haben heißt: Aram und Aurora (Titel nicht von mir) für einen nur von mir wäre Irgendwas mit Space 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Schaut Applewarpictures die sind Awesome achja und: Magst du Bratwurst trolololo 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> LW (Nein ich bin nicht Langweilig 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Mann der Landschaft (passt ja super bei mir dem Stubenhocker…) 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 0 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Sie. 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> *batsch* Weißt wofür der war ne? 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> „Wer andere mit Scheiße bewirft muss aufpassen das nicht irgendwo ein Ventilator in der Nähe steht.“ 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Braucht man doch oder? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 5 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nope 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> So Mies das es schon wieder gut sein sollte 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Oh Ja viel zu viel 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Was war Frage 145 nochmal? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. -->Das war so schlecht das könnte eine Blinde Schildkröte die auf dem Rücken liegt und einen Chinaböller Klasse D im Panzer hat besser. Und wer das gelesen hat, hat wohl genau so viel Zeit wie Ich.